A Friendship Scorned
Chapter One: Changes: The cold and frigid wind blew throughout the Dark City of Siag as a chilling and gusty January's day went on. Salt was spread on the street by the local residents and the Order to help prevent accidents as the citizens would toss it all around on the sidewalk and road. While many children Moebians of various species were playing in the snow, the more busy adults were hastily trying to prevent safety issues and obstructions by making the pathways transversable once more. One such individual, a green fured Mobian fox was heading down the sidewalk as it had been saturated with salt. The young lad as around young adult age and he wore a long sleeved hoody,a red scarf, long jeans, and had his hood on to keep himself warm. As the young man walked down the streets he kept his hands in his pockets to keep warm. As he went down the sidewalk the fox would every so often huff into the brisk and dry air as he would let out a visible huff of breath. He had to be very careful o avoid slipping on the still rather slick and slippery sidewalk as he could easily lose his friction and balance. A step by step approach was the best option for those who were having to move on the pavement. Despite this, the interior of the city was very lively, power was being generated to most of the various shops and as far as outages going on most of the city was not having much problem. The fox noticed on the side of a building of a monitor showing the forecast for the week, apparently within two days the sun would supposedly be out long enough to melt all the slick and slippery frost, however for now your average winter weather was to be expected. After the forecast was shown the news turned on as a announcer from a station started telling the news. Images of a far off battle on the prime world were seen, one such battle was happening on what appeared to be a snow covered forest. Images of soldiers in green and purple uniforms with armor and guns were seen moving about and digging holes in the snow. From the scene it appeared to be live action footage taken from journalists in the field. Soon the volume was turned up so that the citizens of Siag below could tune into the news. "The enemies of the Order were pushed back today in Eurish, our heroic Order forces were able to fend off several attacks from the prime worlders at the city of Astogne.While they have been met with fierce resistance, Order officials have stated that the battle-line as of now remains secured. The baron's forces are poised to strike back at our foes in retaliation for this offensive. Each day victory comes closer and closer." "Things have changed a whole lot since I was here." The fox muttered under his cold freezing breath while he turned his head away to face the sidewalk and proceeded to traverse down it once more. Continuing on his walk the man moved past the monitors and continued to walk towards the center of the city. He was heading directly towards the Central Administration Building, the nerve center of the city and where the capital was. Thoughts raced in his mind as moments of nostalgia went through his mind. "Hey Scorn! Wait up! I'm not as fast as you, you know?" "Nah nah, you're too slow Grief! I'm going to get to the CAB before you do!" "Grrrr! You're cheating!" "Since when is being naturally good at running fast 'cheating'? Besides, you can become giant and stuff. Your feet travel more distance, so don't tell me I'm the cheater here." "Oh yeah? Well you know how my dad is about me using my powers in the city. I'll get in big trouble if I grow big here." "I hope he's doing well. It's been a long time since I been back to Siag, I hope Grief is still alive. Hopefully he wasn't mugged in this place or something.I bet he would have loved to race me in all this snow, it would have been more 'fair' for him." The fox said as he laughed to himself and tried to move his body around to keep himself warm. Soon the gigantic and towering building came into sight. However, it just wasn't the same as he remembered it. While the building looked imposing as a child, now it looked like some sort of high tech castle or fortress. It almost made the fox jealous to not have visited the Central Administration Building after so long. "That's new, and are those guns? Since when did Grief's dad turn his office into a fortress? It looks cool though, very symmetrical." He said to himself as he approached it. There were guards positioned around the entrance gate to the perimeter. While he didn't exactly have any papers or an sort of ID, the man believed that he could enter it with a little smooth talking. After all he knew the people in charge so it wouldn't be that arduous to get past the guards. He carefully walked up to two of the guards. Both of them stared back at the fox as he gazed upon their eyes, one was male, the other was female. The male in a green uniform and with a cool looking helmet game him a suspicious look, while the female in purple and a beret did the same. Both of them were armed with guns, the male had a larger caliber rifle like weapon that was giving off illumination signs of being some sort of energy weapon, while the female had a pistol in her hands. "Hi." The fox said as he moved up to both of them. "What do you want?" The male asked. "Um, I'm looking for a Grief, a Grief the fox. I'm an old friend of his and I know his dad runs the city so I wanted to speak with him to catch up on old..." "Lord Bradanksa is dead, Grief is now the baron of the Order." The female soldier interrupted. "Woah, well that's a bummer. Anyways, I just wanted to speak with him. Name's Scorn." Scorn replied. At this the female soldier nodded to the male soldier, but instead of giving Scorn access they did something unexpected. Both of them pointed their guns at the fox and high pitched charging sounds were heard. At this Scorn got nervous and jumped. He lost balance in footing, but was quickly able to recover before falling over on the slick ground. "Hey now, hold on. What's the big idea? I'm just wanting to speak with the baron and." "Scorn, son of Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox. You're a terrorist, now put your hands in the air!" The female let out. "Terrorist? Wha-me? No! I just want to speak with Grief!" "We will not ask you again, put your hands over your head and get on the ground, now!" "Forget that!" Scorn said as he mustered all the energy he could and sped off the other direction while both the soldiers attempted to take pot shots at him with their weaponry. Category:Fanfiction Category:Jared's Fanfiction Category:Sonic Fanon